I Didn't Do It
I Didn't Do It is a Disney Channel Original Series that premiered on Disney Channel. The series stars Olivia Holt, Austin North, Piper Curda, Peyton Clark, and Sarah Gilman. A pilot for the series was announced November 2012 with production of the pilot scheduled for January 2013. The series was picked up on June 18, 2013. The series began production in summer of 2013 and started airing on January 17, 2014. The series is created by Tod Himmel and Josh Silverstein. On July 3, 2014, Disney ordered a second season of the series. Plot In the series, brother–sister twins Lindy and Logan Watson, together with their three best friends, Jasmine, Garret & Delia begin their freshman year of high school. The setting of the show takes place in the North Shore of Chicago. Each episode begins with a comedic 'what just happened?' situation, and then the story is told in flashbacks. Cast and Characters * Lindy Watson (Olivia Holt) Lindy grew up geeky, nerdy, an outcast and on the athletic side. She walks into high school with a brand new look with her best friend who shows her how to be fashionable which she is now branching out and becoming girl In "Dance Fever", her nemesis is shown to be a girl named Sherri (Peyton List), and it also shows that she has had perfect attendance for 8 years without missing school. In "Snow Problem" it is revealed that Lindy is a good snowboarder. * Logan Watson (Austin North) is very laid back, cool, chill and confident and has big plans on making his mark on high school. But those plans sometimes collide with his twin sister, Lindy. Logan often tries to take the easy way out of things, doing that so much his friends have dubbed it 'Loganing'. * Jasmine (Piper Curda) is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. * Garrett (Peyton Clark) is a bit of a mysophobic and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. His affinity for cleanliness and order constantly gets pushed to its limits by his four friends. In "Now Museum, Now You Don't", it was revealed that he has a habit of biting his nails. While Garrett tends to take things a bit too far to get to the bottom of hoaxes, he's usually right. * Delia (Sarah Gilman) is a lovable, eccentric person. She is very outspoken and if there is something that shouldn't be said out loud, Delia has probably already blurted it out, much to her secret delight. In "Fireman's Freddy's Spaghetti Station" her last name was revealed to be Delfano. Her parents have once kept her in the basement, and she has to sneak out to her backyard if she wants to use the bathroom at night. Reception The series premiere was watched by 3.9 million viewers. Time Of Our Lives by Olivia Holt it's the first song from I Didn't Do It Broadcast The series originally premiered on January 17, 2014 on Disney Channel and Family Channel. It premiered in April 7, 2014 on Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) and on May 30, 2014 on Disney Channel (Asia). It premiered on May 2, 2014 on Disney Channel (UK and Ireland).It premiered in June 2014 on Disney Channel (Southern Africa). Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Didn%27t_Do_It_(TV_series) Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel